If you don't Know
by vampirechick13
Summary: When a girl wolf is in Heat. what will Klaus do to stop. it what happens when this she wolf fully aggress to mate with him. what happens when this she wolf gives him two more children? join Klaus and Hayley to find out
1. Chapter 1

(I'm not good at writing in third person so this story will be done in First Person. Also Hayley isn't a hybrid just yet.)

Klaus POV

Lately I've been smelling a wolf in heat. In my town so I been searching for it. Every time I do I'm led to my house. So I have come to the conclusion of Hayley being in heat. Our daughter is two years old.

"Nik, have you been smelling that awful smell?" I nodded and told Beka about the smell.

"It's a female wolf in heat." I told her

"Oh, Can you do anything?" I nodded

"I can do so much with her being in heat. Possibly we could conceive another child." I told Beka she doesn't understand the ins and outs of the wolfs.

"I'm sure hope wants another sibling." I shook my head.

"Rebekah, you don't understand. A female wolf in heat, to me an Alpha is like a moth to a flame. I want to mate with her but if I do I know she won't be happy." Hope decided to walk in

"Mommy wants you daddy Auntie Bex I want to hang out with you!" Elijah comes in and looks at me

"Will you do something with the she wolf! She is stinking up the hall."

"Fine! Everyone out for the week go to the governor's house I rebuilt!" they all zoomed out I walked slowly to Hayley's room. I whimpered at the smell. And I knocked she opened the door and she pulled me in.

"Please knot me Klaus!" I shook my head

"I can't unless you want to mate with me." I told her she nods

"Please!"

"Hayley, you could get another child of mine because of me." she whimpers

I started to walk out she put her hand on me

"Klaus please this heat is horrible!"

"I don't want to hear complaining. And I don't want to hear you blame me." with that being said I ripped her clothes off of her and had my way with h er. In the morning I had my hand around her and I had a she wolf on me

"Thank you for helping me though my heat. I forgot it would come." I kissed her head.

"Hayley, I don't know what will happen down the line with us but I do want you to know since we mated I will be faithful to you." I told her

"Klaus, since the first time we had sex together I've always wanted you. Sure I didn't act like that but neither did you! So forgive me." I kissed her lips

"Forgive me also for acting like I was and sleeping with other girls." she kissed me

"Now let's go eat breakfast!" She puts on a tank top and some shorts I just put on my pants

"Where is everyone?" She asked me

"I sent them to the governess house that I rebuilt." she nodded

"Because of my heat?" I nodded she blushed

"You are the only one who..." I cut her off

"I'm not every vampire can and I'm sure as hell positive the wolf's out in the bayou can too." she playfully hit me I picked her up and placed her on the counter

" I suggest you treat your alpha nice." I said still playing with her she pushed me

"And why should I heard that my alpha likes a bratty girl." I kissed her roughly she put her legs around me and her hands went into my hair. I pushed everything out of the way on the counter. And took off her tank top. She slide my pants down.

"Klaus... I will come back." I looked at who interrupted us and it was Marcel. I covered Hayley up with her tank top. And looked at him

"What could you possibly want?" I looked at him

"I wanted to let you know I'm out of your blood." Hayley rolled her eyes

"Couldn't have called me right?" I raised my eyebrow at Him

"Well what's the fun in that when a she wolf is in heat?"

"Leave us, try not to be around wolves for the rest of this week. And if I find out you went to tell Elijah and he gives you my daughter's blood. You can bet your ass both of you will be punished." with that being said I finished what I was doing to Hayley and had sex on the counter. I thanked God I told them to leave us for the week. Once we were done we finished breakfast. Hayley looked at me as I was washing the dishes

"You really have a good body."

"Thank you. I know how to use my good body also." I did the last dish and trapped her my front to her back. I moved her hair out of the way and I kissed her neck.

"Klaus..." I grinded into her she moaned I lightly bit her. She turned around and grinded into me

"My alpha I been a bad girl. I been having thoughts about this beta." I smirked picked her up by the butt after I spanked her she squealed. I vamped speed to my room. And I threw her on the bed. Then she flipped us over

"My alpha has been a bad boy lately... I think he is in need of a punishment." she nipped my neck

"Hayley..." I moaned I stripped her of her clothes and she of mine. And we had fun of course she didn't get far with dominating me.

********A Week Later********

It's been a week Hayley is finally out of her heat and she is now in her fertile phase and i want to be around her but I can't and hope sees that so does everyone else they don't understand. This one time on Tuesday Jackson came over and almost got Hayley. I nearly ripped his head off. He saw that I mated her and smiled to me congrats and left the compound. Then did Elijah understand my problem.

"Klaus, You mated with Hayley and now you have the chance to get her pregnant again. You have my vote." Rebekah said. Hayley who walks in at that time

"Glad I get a say in this." I smiled and started to fidget in my seat. Then I see Hayley smirking at me

"Keep it up little wolf and I will do it on purpose." her smirk got wider

"Who says I don't want you to." with that being said

"I got Hope for the day." Beka said I vamped speed Hayley to my room. There I become really dominate and weird I guess my wolf came out But Hayley submitted very easily and her wolf came out also.

******Another Week Later *****

After the week of fertile phase you have the alpha being really possessive and really rude/mean to other people. So me being me Hope, had wanted her mother to hold her before she takes her afternoon nap. I had to hold Hayley the whole time in order to calm my wolf down.

"Klaus, take her I feel sick." she went to go throw up. After I took Hope. Hayley comes back five minutes later and has a huge smile on her face.

"Klaus! Your going to be a father to two children!" Hayley kissed me

"Are you OK with that I know the first time you weren't but as time went on you were fine with it." I told her she smiled

"I was worried I wouldn't be a good mother. And the fact you and I didn't really know each other let alone like each other wasn't helping us two years ago! We can have the first ten months with her."

"Who said it would be a girl?" she smiled

" I knew you wanted a boy!" I kissed her cheek.

"I would be fine if you had another girl." I told her. We went down to the kitchen and told our maids we are celebrating. A new family member. They smiled and told us congrats and got busy. Elijah comes home and see the maids busting around comes to my study where I currently have Hayley in a black see through robe so I can paint her and a pregnant bump. I asked her thank god I wasn't on that part yet.

"Klaus what are the maids busting around for?" he gave Hayley a cover

"Well brother it seems like you will have to wait. And don't bother compelling the maids to tell you I told them to take vervain today." he walks out Hayley takes the cover off.

"To bad no one can paint us in a sex position." I looked at her

"I mated with you and now you are sex crazed. I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to happen." she blushes

****At Dinner****

All of us had wine and hope and Hayley had grape juice. No question Hayley as to why she had that. Rebekah question my daughter

" Hope how would like to be an older sister?" she clapped and squealed. My siblings looked at me

" it's up to Hayley. Although nothing would be more amazing for her to have a boy to A. Carry on our last name and B. He Will carry on the hybrid gene." Hayley kicked me under the table.

"Well speaking of siblings and hybrids. Me and Klaus have another child on the way." Hayley said

"Really?" we nodded

"Conceived it a week ago during Hayley's fertile time." I told them I already have a name in mind for a boy

"So do you hope it's a boy in truth?"

"I don't care if I have another girl. But having a boy would be cool." I told them they nodded

"If it is a boy Hayley can the name be Kohl Ansel?" I asked her as my siblings let out a sob. Hayley grabs my hand and nodded

"I think that would be perfect." Then Marcel comes in

"Klaus I need your blood the wolves have been violent these past three weeks one of my vamps already died by it I can't wait any longer."

"Patient Marcellus. I gave that blood to you for only you. If I find out you have been using my blood to heal vampires with out my permission Then you will face a punishment heed my warning." I told him

"You will get my blood after dinner. Final vile of it also." I told him. He walks off. Rebekah glares at me I shrugged it off

"Hayley tomorrow me and you will go to the Bayou. It seems the wolfs are worried about there queen." she nodded

"Nik, those vampires are his friends he should be able to heal them also!

"Not with my blood. And that's final. Those vampires never did anything for me. Why should I bless them with the gift of my blood after they do stupidly get bit for playing with my wolves?" I asked her

"At least Marcel was a kinder king than you." Rebeka said I still was unphased by her words. Hayley now she blew up

"How could you? He is your brother. He has only ever protected his family it's not his fault he is part wolf. All of you treat him as a nobody yet Always and forever is a family pact you three made. Sure he killed your mother. But take a look at why. He is part wolf. His step rather hated him because of that. And also Henrik didn't die on purpose. He was safe the whole time Henrik wasn't. So stop treating him so badly. He only ever wants to be loved! If you two don't change then you won't see our next kid."

* * *

Hey guys I'm back sorry if this has a bit of mistakes I'm not caring to have an editor or whatever. So I hope you will enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayleys POV

I needed to do that badly to them. The worse part is I don't feel bad. I went to bathe hope and put her to bed because it's been a long day for her. Then I went to go find Klaus which wasn't hard bc he was painting the picture of me and my baby belly.

"You didn't have to go off on them." he told me

"I held my mouth long enough. If they don't see you as a protecter of the family then why should they even be in your presence." I told him he looks shocked at me

"Little wolf I'm not sure we're this is coming from but I do want you to be careful with that mouth of yours against my siblings." he told me I nodded

" I also know why you are finally speaking out." I looked at him confused

"Why have I?"

"Because your mind is telling you. That every one should respect me due to me being your alpha. Hope and the other child of ours will do the same. Pact members tend to stand up for there alpha and there alpha will always have there backs." I nodded I undertood what he ment

" Thank you." I patted my tummy and smiled

"Do you really think it's a boy?" he nodded

"Hayley, my family went from Girl (Freya) boy (Finn) boy (Elijah) boy (NiKlaus) girl (Rebekah) boy(Kohl) boy (Henrik) so yea I think so."

"Do you think we can do it properly this time?" I asked him because I wanted to experience that part also. He smiled and nodded

"I will call a doctor for you tomorrow. For now my little wolf let's go to bed."

****Next Day.****

I wake up to a little girl giggling

"Mommy! Up!" then Klaus comes in from the bathroom

"My littlest wolf I told you not to wake up mommy!"

"I sowy daddy!" I tickled her she squealed and squirmed and Klaus just smiled at us. I stopped and got up to get in the shower. I kissed him on the way to the bathroom. Once in the shower I got a very sharp pain and a screamed. And fainted.

When I woke up I saw a furious hybrid and two worried vampires.

"What happened

"Ducking Marcel! He some how got a witch to do something to you! So Davina is coming to check on it and a normal doctor." I nodded they both walked in

"After your done with her little witch I need to talk to you." she nodded

"Hayley this is Dr. Dudesly he is going to give you an ultrasound first." I nodded and pulled my shirt up we see a huge bruise on my turso. Klaus looked sick.

"I thought Marcels rule was no harming children." Davina mumbled

"Long story short I'm not giving him what he needs because he has been abusing it." Klaus told her

"Which is?"

"My blood." she nodded the doctor was ready he put the gel on me and moved the wand we heard two heart beats.

"Is she having two or is one hers." Klaus asked as we looked at the machine and sure enough it shows two kids.

"Mr. Mikealson she is have twins." Klaus was frozen

"My family don't have twins."

"But your an Alpha she is your pack member and there for mating with her gave you pups. Plus all make Alphas will have a son." the doctor said.

"Her having twins won't kill her right?" Rebekah asked

"It could. But it a very possibility that she could turn into a hybrid." he said

"If she wants to I will let her. I won't condem her to what I am because she has my children." he said

"What is the posibitly that she might die." Elijah asked

"Will that's is honestly the worse possible but looking at her now she has more of a chance to be come a hybrid." he told us. Klaus looked at me. and nodded

"Do you want a picture?" I nodded

Once the doctor was compled to stay in the compound till my term was over. Davina did a protection spell on me. And she also said Marcel has a witch who have this bruise to me. Once she left and it was just me and Klaus I looked at him. He looked ashamed

"If you don't want to become a Hybrid I truly understand. But please don't die on me." he said I grabbed his hand

"I have thought about it. I know it may seem to soon but I was planning on asking if it was ok to become a Hybrid after our second child." he kissed me

"Little wolf if it's what you truly want. Then I will let you."

"Turning when ever I want and bones barley breaking? Yes I want that!" he nodded and kiss me and gave me his blood to heal the bruise on me then he helped me up

"Hey ready to go to the Bayou?" he asked I nodded and got dressed Once we were there the wolfs all looked at us shocked.

"You have no right being here hybrid." Jackson told him

"Oh but I do. You see as an own alpha I have words to exchange with another alpha." Jackson tried to size Klaus up he just smirked

"So your the alpha?"

"Yes when all the Lebinars disappeared I took what would of been rightfully mine to have when I got married to there daughter." I looked down. Klaus looked at me and smirked

"So my dear Hayley here has been an Alpha the whole time and no one was listening to her? I have a deal to make with you Jackson. Instead of those rings you use to keep you safe from the moon. How about you can turn when you want and be stronger when you want? I know how do make this happen and I need your Queen to agree." he told the wolves everyone looked at me

"No, we would be forever to bow down to you and your three children." I gasped Klaus got angery

"My children have been conceived out of love. At least two of them. The first was a total surprise to both of us." I nodded at that

"So anyways do you want my hybrid powers or not? If so then you will put the rings in this bowl." Most of the wolves did. Jackson also did.

"Now tell any wolves if they want hybrid powers to come to the unification ceromony in three weeks from now. If they want these powers all alpha packs have to Pledge

themselves to me." Klaus we left.

"What is this unification ceremony?" I asked him

"Marriage little wolf. I been thinking about it since we mated and I thought what better way to be married wolf style. Plus I have an actual proposal tonight for you." I nodded

"How do we do this?"

"A wolf elder will do the ceremony and we say vows and get binened by wolfsbane." we both flinched when he said that

"So you know were we can get a wolf elder?" he stopped walking

"Oh I forgot to tell Jackson I need his grandmother for that." we went back to them and Klaus looked at Jackson

"We need a wolf elder. Could you lend us your grandmother?" Jackson was hesitant

"If you promise no harm Will come to her." we nodded he lead us to his but then called her

"Grandma Rose do you think you could help with a unification ceremony?" he asked her

"Yes I can send who ever is doing it my way."

"Will do." he hanged up then lead us to his grandma's house which was deep in the Bayou.

"I'm nervous." I told them

"Don't be you have a certain charm about you." Klaus said

"He is right Hayley. I couldn't help myself with your charm. When we met so you have no worries on my grandma." she appeared out of nowhere

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said

"You can turn your old people charm off now. And your late." Jackson left us

"Right we are supposed to do a preritual on the unification. Which are what by the way?" I said

"Secrets are to be told and cleanse." I stopped as they kept walking I can't tell Klaus that. He turned around

"Hayley?"

"I can't do it I can't tell you my secret." he sighed and nodded

"My secret is probably worse." we continued to follow Rose after that and then we stopped by wolfsbane she had us put rubber gloves on

"This is your testimony. I want each of you to stand in this bush and tell each other your secrets I can't hear them." she told us. We stepped in and and absorbed the burning

"My secret is that I knew your parents but I couldn't save them. I was fighting along with the wolves and one of your uncles turned on his pack and killed the leaders. Mark and jjasmine were there names." he told me I had tears down my eyes.

"When those hybirds broke there sire bond to you I helped them out. I did that with Tyler. But that was before I got to know you. Tyler made you out to be this bad guy. When I got to know you I promised my self I could never tell you in fear of my life." I told him he didn't seem mad.

"I'm not mad I blamed Tyler because he was my first one and I knew he would turn on me the first chance he got." Rose came back and told us to step out we did and took a relaxing breath she took off our gloves and told us that was it for today. Klaus kissed me we all walked back

"In some ways I feel lighter than I did when I told you that." I told him

"Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't help them if I had my curse already broken I would have turned and helped them and made them Hybirds." he told me I nodded we walked back through the Bayou and there were a lot of wolves here. Klaus looked at all of them.

"They heard and wanted to turn at will also." Klaus and I looked shocked Rose spoke.

"We can bined all the alpha to you today Klaus." He shook his head

"No, Hayley needs to get home today tommrow seems good." they nodded and we walked back to the car. Once there Klaus put his hand on my tummy and drove off

"Is everything ok?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm not used to hearing thier heart beats and they are really fast it's scaring me a bit." he told me I picked his hand up and kissed it. Once we were back at the compound we found hope having a tea party with Davina, Rebekah and Cami. We just watched them for awhile

"Princess Wolf can I have more tea please?" Rebekah asked and me and Klaus lost it. "Princess Wolf?" I asked she turned around and ran to me

"Mommy!" I picked her up

"Hi baby, how was your day?"

"Tea party!" I nodded

"So your the princess of them? I asked she nodded

"You my mommy! And daddy is daddy."

"So you mean I'm queen and he's king? She nodded I kissed her head. Klaus kissed her head also.

" Hope do you want to go and get pretty for tonight?" Klaus asked her

She nods but looks at the three girls

"Princess is leaving. Leave me." Me and Klaus exchanged glances then laughs I joked with him

"Well at least we know who she takes after." I said the other girls laughed also

"Quiet!" hoped yelled Rebekah smiled and nodded

"Definitely." Klaus just glares

"Princess Wolf let's go see. What to wear tonight." she nodds and leaves with her dad.

"What's tonight?"

"I'm getting engaged to Princess Wolf father." they squealed Davina smiled

"I knew you would be his wife!" she says I shook my head Rebekah looked at me and smiled

"How much do you love your soon to be sister in Law?" She asked me

"What do you want?" I asked her ignoring the question.

"Will you please let me dress you?" I smiled and nodded

"Sure, Beks." we went to go and get ready by the time I was done Klaus knocked on my door.

"Hayley are you done getting ready?" I open the door to see Hope in a sparkely red dress. And Klaus wearing a tux with red underneath. I'm wearing a Gothic Victorian short length dress that is also red. He smiled

"That Era looks pretty on you." I blushed and took his hand we went to the car and he drove out of town. We arrived at a nice cute restrant and he parked we go in and got seated. With a booster seat by me.

"Hi I'm your waiter today and Holy shit your the Hybrid!" we looked at him

"And your a wolf. Do keep in mind both of my and my mates packs are royalty." he said.

"Northern Alantic and Crescent." we keep looking at him

"Get us some wine and for our little one some grape juice now. Before you put your paw in your mouth." I told him. He walks away to do that. Klaus looks mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't think any supernaturals would be here."

"It's the thought that counts Klaus." I kissed his hand and the waiter came back. With our drinks

"Are you ready to order." we nodded I ordered Hope a kids chicken finger dinner and me a spaghetti dinner and Klaus He got a stake dinner." when they came back with our food Klaus waited till we were half done with our food and got down on one knee.

"Hayley, from the moment I met you I always wanted you to see me the eat you see yourself. It may have took three years but I know can call you mine and I hope you will do the honnors and marry me. Hayley will you be my wife and mate and marry me?" he showed an the ring and it was a lapis lazul ring but the stone had a mix of the black moon gen stone and there were diamonds around it."

"Yes!" I kissed him Hope clapped with every one else! He got back in his seat and smiled

"How did you do this?"

"Before my mother hated me she gave me the ring with out the diamonds she told me if I were to ever want to marry a wolf to give her this. I kept it for years. Not finding the right she wolf for me. Then after I found you I gotten the diamonds placed on it. I talked to Davina to make sure nothing happens to you while wearing this ring. She said no magic but the moon and sun protecting spell is on it." I nodded and kissed him again. Our waiter came back took our plates and gave us the bill. We left and went home Rebekah Davina and Cami ran to me to see the ring. Klaus took a sleeping Hope to her room.

"Wow this is pretty! It's a sun/moon ring with diamonds. How did he accrue this?" I smiled

"Before mother hated me. She gave me this ring and said if I ever mate with a wolf to give her this. I kept it ever since and I recently put the diamonds on it." he told them and kissed me

"Hayley you have to let us do your wedding!" Klaus rolled his eyes

"We have to have it done by a wolf elder." they looked confused

"We are doing it wolf style but you guys can do the decorations Hayleys dress and everything else but we don't need a priest also try to keep the vampires down to a minimum of ten there will be more wolf's than them seeing they all want hybrid powers." the all looked more confused

"It's an old wolf ritual. We gain powers by doing this. The wolf's that come to this will have hybrid powers if there alpha accepts Klaus and does another ritual before that. So figure out what you want it keep it to ten vampires and all the decorations is all up to you." I said they nodded and Klaus took me to our room.

"An enegament gift." he took a cover off of a painting.

"When did you finished this?"

"When you were sleeping this morning." I kissed him

"I love it! I must get you something now."

"Then you will take Davina with you. No further explanation." I nodded knowing I wasn't going to get out of that

****** The Next Day ******

I got up before Klaus and got ready to go get him something. Davina walks out of her room ready.

"Let's go." after ten stores did we find something.

"Davi I think he might like this." it was a very old set of paint brushes and they we're made with sheep I have no clue if it was good to have but I likes them when we went to check out the person who sold them was a vamp

"Queen, Hayley how are you decided to paint?" I laugh and shook my head

"Actually this is for Klaus as An engagement gift." I told him he nods and Let's me get them for less than what they cost I thanked him and we walked back to the compound.

"Well look who it is a witch and a werewolf. Such a nice combination. So which one do we get to taste first?"

"Hmmm let's save the best..." he cut off the fell to the ground and we saw Klaus standing there. Then he killed the other one

"Are both of you OK? Why weren't your powers working Davina?"

"How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I'm your alpha Hales I can feel when your in danger." I nodded

"So what were you two doing?"

"Geting you an engagement gift." I told him he nods

"That's fine." we walked back with him once were were home Davina went to see Hope and I gave him his gift.

"A brush set made with sheep fur? Do you know how much these cost? These were made back in my human days. How did you get this?"

"A vampire was selling them. He sold me them for less than what they cost." He nodded

"Wayy less then you don't even understand how much these would be. Vikings had use blood and muddy ashes to paint with sheep fur some one these paint brushes could be made out of the White Oak tree." he told me I smiled

"Well I'm glad infind these then." he kissed me

" I have to go to the Bayou do you want to come?"

"Can we bring Hope?" he nodded once we were there everything stops

"Hello, do I know everyone here?" Klaus asked Jackson came with a guy following behind him

"Klaus this is Ansel. He is part of the Northern Alantic pack." Klaus walked up to him and turned his arm over

"No... Mikeal killed you." he spoke

"Yes but when the other side disappeared I came back."

"You choose now out of all to tell me"

"Klaus do you know him?" Jackson asked he nods

"He is my birth father. If he is alive then I'm not the Northern Atlantics Alpha." he told us

"I could give you the rights Klaus. Seeing what you want to do. But son why should I give you the rights when I know for a fact you will be a power house." Klaus actually whimpered

"My intentions were always good father. I just thought being married wolf way would be a great thing. I don't care how many wolves want my hybrid powers I just want my family safe. I love Hayley with all my heart. I thought honoring our heritage would be the best way to get married. If they want me to be there alpha then great but my family will come first before anything I'm going to be a father of three. I can't be blessed enough with that." i was shocked he said that he was really sincere about it. Ansel smiled

"Klaus you are not ready to take on a full pack."

"I know but I can ask for help and I have my wife who knows a few wolf ways. Then I could always get a beta also. To help me learn how to be a wolf leader. I really wish I grew up properly. I can't hate Mikeal enough for it." he said all of us are looking at him

"Who would you choose as a beta?"

"You or Jackson hands down." Ansel nodded

"Niklaus. I will make you alpha. But mark my words you start to get power hungery and i will figure out how to challange you and curse you again."

"Yes,father i shall accept all of the punishemnts you will give me."

"Rose could you do the Aplha ritual?" Ansel nodded i walked away with the girls who gushed over Hope i set her down she went to play with the other children.

"Does she have his temper?"

"You have no idea. She is his daughter in every way. We are trying to find a way to stop her curse from coming soon if she does get really mad and kill some one. But the witch we have is only finding the curse His mother put on him. Klaus dont want her to go through with that." the nodded

"NO IM PRINCESS WOLF! YOU ARE LOWER THAN ME!" oh boy.

"I'll be right back."

"Hope Marie Mikealson!" i walked over to her and found out she had bit the person she was talking to.

"Boy you are your fathers daughter for sure." I muttered Klaus came over to us and looked at what Hope did gave the boy his blood then looked at Hope.

"Hope why did you bite him?"

"He angered me. He wouldnt say im Princess Wolf."

"If i had any doubts she was mine i know now." i nodded

"Damn straight. Is the alpha ritual done?"

"Yea, but if you want to stay here for a bit then call me when you are done. But for right now Hope go stand by that tree turn around and dont move. You will stay there till I or your mother say so." She huffed and walked over there. Elijah came from the woods. All wolfs were ready to attack.

"Stand down wovles. Its my brother."

"NiKlaus, we have a problem. You see there is a rougue wolf he happened to bite Marcel and Rebekah. I have him right now in the Wolfsbane and Vervain celler. You might need to talk to him." he lookedbat him.

"A Rougue wolf? Seems a bit sctechy." Klaus said

"Let me see this wolf and i will go from there. Hayley stay here with Hope for now in about ten mintues release her from time out." i nodded once those ten mintues were up i told hope to Aplogize to the boy who i found his name was Zackary. I tol the female wolfs that im sorry for Hope biting him. We talked gor a bit more this time Hope was being good and playing with the grass. Making it grow then shorten it a few times.

"Hayley how are the new ones?"

"Stronger than she was. I might have to turn hybird after them. The doctor said Its a better chance for me to change than D-I-E." i spelled it knowing hope may know but i didnt want to scare my daughter like that. A few more hours of being out here Klaus finally came back Me hope the girls and a few guys are aroumd a bonefire.

"Daddy!" she ran to him

"Hi my littlest wolf." he sat down infront of me and watch the flames.

"As you age you get wise with your words and you seem to try and find love. When your love is threaten you try and stop it. Love is a strong thing but its also your weakness. Stick together as a pack. We will be your family Love and faith will come with them. This Rougue wolf i met today had ran from his pack because he thought being in our newly combine pack that the Royal wolf guards wouldnt be after him any more. So i do encourge you all to talk to me or Hayley if you have a problem with something. That is my first rule. My second is just listen to me when we are in danger. I can protect you all against vamps and i will train all of you personally with my powers. Those are my rules." Klaus said

"Are you ging to give this rougue a chance?" Jackson asked. Klaus looked down

"No, because before i got turned i rembered who attacked my youngest brother Henrik. It was him. I belive Ansel had put the guards on him. It makes sense." Klaus said Ansel looked at him

"Dyaln i belive his name. I idered him not go go any were near you. I knew you were out in the wolfs that night of the full moon. I knew you wanted to watch us turn. Henrik was also part wolf. He was also mine. Dyaln disobeyed me and killed Henrik so i told the guards that he is banished from iur terrtory and i also wanted him killed if ever given the chance. But after that day you were turned you and Mikeal found out you were a wolf and so you became hybird." he nodded

"Thats why i felt close to Henrik then. I wish i could see him now. He would of growned up like me no doubt." Klaus said. Then he continued

"I dont think i can Hate Ester for making me hybird. I think its the fact that i had a different father and my step father abused me. She let it happen." Klaus said.

"Anyways im sorry for rambling. Please carry on me and My girls will be living to go back to the compound. Also you are all welcome to come to it any time." we got up and left to go to the car.

"Why didnt you tell me to shut up?" i laughed

"Weather you know it or not those people are our families. You told them things you would never tell the vampire family." he nodded

"Your right."

"Its OK you know." he shok his head

"I feel like im betraying them." i sighed

"But look at how many times they did that to you. This wolf family means more to you than the ones you've known your whole life." i told him he gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Stop before i get mad." he told me

"No Klaus you need to know wolves never betray each other. So its ok to feel like you have betrayed the Mikealsons." i told him

"Hayley that is it. Im a Mikealson by my mind and Ansel is just making it worse for him to be alvie and talking to me like we have known each other forever. I have to tell my siblings i known my whole life that my father is alive. And that i trust wolves more than them." i nodded

"I will be with you every step of the way. Who knows they probably will understand

**At The Compound***

(Klaus is still driving there)

"Intersting news sister. Henrik was our half brother also." Elijah told Rebeka who totally freaked

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE NOT TELL US!"

* * *

Hey guys I'm back sorry if this has a bit of mistakes I'm not caring to have an editor or whatever. So I hope you will enjoy this story.


End file.
